disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Philadelphia
Universal Studios Philadelphia, formerly known as Universal Studios America (shortly known as USA)' '''is an amusement park located at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, which focused on both America's history and entertainment industry, which contains rides, attractions, dinning, shopping, entertainment, and animal exhibits. It opened on July 4, 1996. Areas The park is consists 9 themed areas with attractions past and present. Current '''California - Hollywood & San Francisco' A first section of the park, themed after two of popular cities of California. Theme: 'California '''Current Attractions ' '''The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date 'July 4, 1996. '''Spongebob SquarePants: A Friendly Game '- A dueling rollercoaster featuring SpongeBob (Team Clean) and Patrick (Team Dirty). '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SqaurePants''. Height restriction: 44". Opening date: 'June 16, 2013. '''Operates from: '''May to September 'The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '-' 'A 3D show based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Little Debbie (2013-2015) '''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball''. Opening date: '''August 30, 2013. '''Replaced: Shrek 4D Studio Tour Tram '- A tram ride. '''Map info: '''Hop on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak (1996-2005). '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Nickelodeon Studios Philadelphia '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Nickelodeon. Opening date: July 4, 1996. '''Pokemon - The 4D Experience-''' A 4D ride based on the animated series. It features some scenes from the series, similar to The Polar Express Experience ride. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Pokemon''. Height restriction: 40". Opening date: '''July 17, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Hershey's Chocolate World '''Universal Studios' Animal Actors '- An animal show. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Animal stars. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''The Walking Dead Terror Maze '- a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''The Walking Dead''. Opening date: '''June 13, 2017. '''Replaced: E.T. Adventure Back to the Future: The Ride '''- an IMAX motion simulator ride based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Back to the Future Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '- a simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 1, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Fear Factor Live '''Silly Fun Land '- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 1, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Fear Factor Live '''Club Minions '- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''Opening date: '''February 12, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Fear Factor Live '''Former Attractions E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Map info: '''Hop on a bike and take on the amazing flight to help E.T. to find his way back home. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. ''Height restriction: '''36". '''Opening date '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: August 5, 2015. Replaced by: 'The Walking Dead Terror Maze '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party '- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Shrek 4D '''Shrek 4D '-''' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Map info: '''Join Shrek, Donkey and Princess Fiona on the amzing adventure in Oger-vision to reach the happy ending. '''Theme: ''Shrek. Opening date: '''November 5, 2006. '''Closing date: '''June 11, 2012. '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D 'The Flintstones: The Prehistoric Independence Day Celebration - A seasonal musical stage show starring the characters from The Flintstones celebrating the 4th of July at Bedrock. It occurred every Independence Day season, from late-May-late July. Map info: 'Celebrate the America's dream and go Yabba-Dabba-Doo in live with all your favorite stone-age family from Bedrock. '''Sponsored by: '''Pillsbury. '''Theme: ' The Flintstones. '''Opening date: June 20, 1997. Closing date: July 10, 2005. Replaced by: 'Fear Factor Live '''Fear Factor Live '- TBA '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Fear Factor''. Opening date: 'March 11, 2006. '''Closing date: '''August 4, 2012. '''Replaced: '''The Flintstones: The Prehistoric Independence Day Celebration. '''Replaced by: '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem, Club Minions and Silly Fun Land '''Hershey's Chocolate World '- an iteractive fun center focused on Hershey's chocolate and food products. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Hershey's products. '' ''Opening date: March 11, 1999. '''Closing date: '''July 18, 2007. '''Re-opening dates: June 21, 2014 (when it was moved to City Walk Philadelphia). Replaced by: '''Pokemon - The 4D Experience '''Current Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opening date: ' July 4, 1996 '''Minion Mart '- a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me ''series. '''Elmore Mall '- a mall-alike store based on a fictional mall of the name from The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Theme: '''Elmore Mall from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Opening date: '''June 11, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Shrek's Ye Shoppe '''Hello Kitty's America Shop '- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. '''Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: Rugrats Toy Store''' ' '''Pokémon Center' - a store decicated to everything about Pokémon. Theme: Pokémon. Opening date: February 28, 2016. Former stores Ghostbusters Equipment Shop - A store sells Ghostbusters-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Ghostbusters. Opening date: 'July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Shrek's Ye Shoppe '''Rugrats Toy Store '- a Rugrats-themed store. '''Theme: ''Rugrats''. Opening date: '''June 6, 2000. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2011. '''Replaced by: Hello Kitty's America Shop Shrek's Ye Shoppe '- a store with ''Shrek merchindise. '''Theme: ''Shrek''. '' ''Opening date: '''November 5, 2006. '''Closing date: '''June 11, 2012. '''Replaced by: '''Elmore Mall '''Restaurants Joyful Burger -''' A quick service restaurant that serves burers,hot dogs,chicken,corn on the cob and milkshakes for beverage and a recreation from a restaurant from The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme: '''Joyful Burger from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Opening date: '''August 30, 2013. '''Snacks & Drinks Edward Scissorhand's Ice Cream Stand- 'A ice cream store based on the 1990 Tim Burton film ''Edward Scissorhands. '''Theme: ''Edward Scissorhands''. Opening date: '''July 10, 1996 '''New York Themed to New York. Current Attractions Space Fantasy: The Ride '''- an indoor rollercoaster which a USP version of the ride at Universal Studios Japan of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''space. '''Opened date: '''July 6, 2013. '''Height restriction: '''45". Replaced: The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man 'Beetlejuice's Graveyard Patriotic Revue '- a live musical stage show featuring Beetlejuice and Universal Monsters sing America-themed rock music. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''The Fast and Furious Rollercoaster - an indoor rollercoaster themed after the Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Epcot's attraction Test Track. Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''TBA. '''Theme: Fast & Furious. Opening date: April 7, 2015. Height restriction: '43". '''Replaced: '''Backdraft '''Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York '- A 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map info: '''Race Jimmy Fallon through New York in a 4D motion dark ride. '''Theme: Jimmy Fallon Opening date: '''July 6, 2018. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Replaced: '''Over the Hedge 4D '''Former Attractions Journey Through The Land Before Time - a dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Map info: '''Join the adventure through the Great Valley with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. '''Sponsored by: '''TBA. '''Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Opened date: 'July 4, 1996. '''Closing Date: '''November 5, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '- a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Spiderman. '''Opened date: '''August 31, 2004. '''Closing Date: '''May 1, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Journey Through The Land Before Time. '''Replaced by: '''Space Fantasy: The Ride '''Backdraft '- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Backdraft''. Opening date: '''April 11, 1997. '''Closing Date: '''November 11, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''The Fast and the Furious Rollercoaster '''Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Terminator. '''Opening date: '''October 19, 1998. '''Closing date: '''January 1, 2006. '''Replaced by: '''Over the Hedge 4D '''Over the Hedge 4D - A 4D motion simulator ride based on the 2006 film with the same name '' '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme:'' DreamWork's' '''Over the Hedge'. Opening date: February 29, 2007. Closing date: December 2, 2016.' Replaced:' Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time''.' ''' Replaced by: '''Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York '''Old Town Square of America Themed around the old town of America from 18th to 19th century. Theme: '''American village of 18h - 19th century '''Current Attractions Ice Age: America Bafoons- '''a log fume based on the 20th Century Fox's animated film franchise Ice Age. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Ice Age ''Opening Date: '''August 12th, 2016. '''Replaced: '''Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage '''The America Story - a 25 minute film which tells the history of the United States of America. Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Wells Fargo. '''Theme: '''history of America. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''The Liberty's Kids Live - a live show based 2002 children's educational animated series Liberty's Kids. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''The Liberty's Kids. Opening date: '''June 20, 2003. '''Replaced: '''An American Tail Live. '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War '-''' '''A interactive 4D show based on the 2007 video game ''Plants vs Zombies '' '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies and ''The Revolutionary War. Opening date: 'June 10, 2009. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot 'Splatoon: French and Indian War Arena '-An annual interactive laser tag game show based on the Nintendo Wii-U 2015 video game ''Splatoon ''and also focused on French and Indian War. It allows die-hard ''Splatoon fans, age 8 to up, to become teams to challenge each other as they're on the arena. It occurs every summer season from May 30th – September 20th. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Splatoon and The French and Indian War. '''Opening date: '''June 6, 2017. '''Operates from: '''late May to September. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot '''Former Attractions' An American Tail Live '- a live stage show based on the ''An American Tail ''franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''October 31, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''The Liberty's Kids Live '''Old America Park Spot '- a wide park and picnic area which cotianed picnic tables, wide open space where guests could sit on the grass, and a playground area for children. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''December 5 2007 and June 9 2015. '''Replaced by: '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War and Splatoon: French and Indian War '''Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage '-''' '''A log fume ride featuring everybody's favorite beagle. Follow after its closure on 1999, the ride left abandoned until 17 years later. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Peanuts and Mayflower. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Opening date: '''August 1, 1996. '''Closing date: '''September 3, 1999. '''Replaced by: '''Ice Age: America Bafoons '''Current stores' The Plants vs Zombies Shop '-' '''A Plants vs Zombies themed store. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: '''June 10, 2009 '''Booyah Base - A Splatoon-themed mall selling mostly Nintendo merchandise. Theme: Nintendo, especially Splatoon. Opening date: June 6, 2017. Replaced: '''Snoopy's Doghouse '''Former stores Snoopy's Doghouse '- A ''Peanuts themed store. '''Theme: ''Peanuts''. Opening date: '''August 1, 1996. '''Closing date: '''September 3, 1999. '''Replaced by: '''Booyah Base '''Restaurants Crazy Dave's Taco Truck '-' 'A quick service restaurant that serves Tacos,Burritos, Nachos, Churros and Mexican Beer '''Theme: '''Crazy Dave from ''Plants vs Zombies. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: '''June 10, 2009 '''All-Star Characters' Tavern '-' 'A character dining restaurant featuring characters from Woody Woodpecker universe ('appearance: '1997-present), ''Rugrats ''('appearance: '1997-2010), ''Liberty's Kids ''('appearance: 2003-present), Plants vs Zombies ''('appearance: 2009-present), Peanuts ''('appearance: '1997-2000), ''Splatoon ('appearance: '''2015-present) and ''An American Tail ''('appearance: '''1997-present). The restaurant serves American foods, such as Philly cheese steak, chicken, grilled fish, hamburgers, steaks, etc. and as well as both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. '''Opening date: '''May 15, 1997. '''Snacks & Drinks Ben & Jerry's '-' '''It seen under the sign "Frost Pea's Ice Cream" '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Characters * George Washington * Abraham Lincoln * Woody Woodpecker (in Uncle Sam costume) and Winnie Woodpecker (in Statue of Liberty) (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Peanuts characters: Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Pelt (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Rugrats characters: TBA (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * An American Tail characters: Fievel Mousekewitz (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Liberty's Kids ''characters: Sarah, James and Henri (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * ''Splatoon ''characters: Inkling boy and girl, Judd the cat, and Callie and Marie (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * ''Plants vs Zombies characters: Peashooter, Sunflower, Zombie, Chomper (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Ice Age ''characters: Sid the Sloth,Scrat The Squirrel '''Western Town' Based on an old village of American west. Theme: '''American old west. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''The Wild, Wild West Stunt Show '- a comical western stunt show inspired by Universal's western movies. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Petting Barn '- a petting zoo with sheeps, goats, chickens and pigs. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Fievel's Playland '- a kid-sized play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Operates from: '''May to September '''Washington DC Themed to the capital o the same name in United States of America. Theme: 'Washington DC. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Presidents: The Rulers of America '- a museum-like walkthrough attraction focused of US Presidents past and present, containing life-size wax figures of each president. '''Map info: '''Explore through timeline to learn the presidents of United States of America. '''Sponsored by: '''Bank of America. '''Theme: '''U.S. presidents. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Florida Themed to an US state of the same name. Gator Lagoon '''- an animal exhibit walkthrough with alligators, cranes, turtles, manatees etc. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Florida animals. '''Opening date: '''June 6, 1999. '''Gator Raft - A log flume ride that goes through the exhibits of Gator Lagoon, similar to Amazon River Quest at River Safari. Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak. '''Theme: Alligators. Opening date: June 6, 1999. Operates from: May to September. The Outdoor Campsite Theme: 'American wildlife and camping. '''Opening date: '''May 3, 2005. '''Current Attractions ' 'The Berenstain Bears Goes Camping- '''A dark ride based on ''The Berenstian Bears ''book series. '''Map info: '''TBA. T'heme: ''The Berenstain Bears''. Opening date: '''May 3, 2005. '''Dora and Diego's Number Forest- '''A show starring Dora and Diego. '''Map info: Join Dora and Diego on there trip to the number forest! Theme: Nickelodeon's Dora the Explorer ''and Go! Diego Go! Opening date: '''June 8, 2009. '''Replaced: '''The Boy Scout Academy '''Open Season: Wild Rapid Run! '- a river rabid water ride based on Sony Picture's Open Season. '''Map info: '''Hop on a rapid raft to take on the wild and crazy rapid adventure with Boog and Elliot. '''Theme: ''Open Season''. Height restriction: '44. '''Opening date: April 26, 2010. Replaced: 'Clavey Falls River Rapids '''Outdoor Wildlife '- an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction with American animals like bears, deer, cougars, raccoons, American bald eagles, songbirds etc. '''Map info: '''Explore through the woods to encounter every creature. '''Theme: American wildlife. Opening date: May 3, 2005. Eagle Flight '- a steel flying rollercoaster themed to the American bald eagle. '''Map info: '''Soar like an eagle as you take on a amazing rollercoaster flight. '''Sponsored by: '''Ford. '''Theme: '''Bald eagle. '''Height restriction: '''52" '''Opening date: '''July 8, 2006. '''Eagle Encounter '- an animal show where eagles and other birds of prey show their skills. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 8, 2006. '''Giant Tree Tower '- an indoor drop tower attraction based upon a giant tree in the Valley of the Giants. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: '''52. '''Opening date: '''May 3, 2005 '''Former Attractions Clavey Falls River Rapids '- a water river rapid ride themed after Clavey Falls. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: '''44". '''Opening date: '''May 3, 2005. '''Closing date: '''July 9, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Open Season: Wild Rapid Run! '''The Boy Scout Academy '- TBA. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''May 3, 2005. '''Closing date: '''September 12, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Dora and Diego's Number Forest '''Restaurants The Cowfish- '''A burger and sushi place '''Characters *Dora, Boots, Diego and Baby Jaguar *Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Papa Bear, and Mama Bear *Boog and Elliot *Smokey Bear Amity Inspired by the Jaws ''franchise '''Attractions' JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Tour through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''July 3, 2000. '''Operates from: '''June to September. '''Trivia': It was originally at the Hawaii section Amity Midway Fair '''- an outdoor interactive midway game area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Restaurants Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Opening date: '''May 7, 1998. '''Jurassic Park Themed to Jurassic Park series. Attractions Jurassic Park: The Ride '''- water flume ride based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Jurassic Park.'' Height restriction: '''42" '''Opening date: '''July 3, 2000. '''Operates from: '''June to September. '''Trivia: It was originally at the Hawaii section Jurassic Park Discovery Center '''- a giant building where visitors can learn about dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: dinosaurs and prehistoric beasts. Opening date: July 16, 2011 Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: '''TBA. '''Springfield Based on an American animated series The Simpsons. Current Attractions The Simpsons Ride- '''A simulation ride based on Fox's 1989 primetime cartoon series of the same name '''Map info: '''Crash through Krustyland with America's favorite family of Springfield. '''Theme: ''The Simpsons ''Opening Date: '''May 12, 2011 '''Replaced: '''The Polar Express Experience '''Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl- '''A flying saucer themed ride '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Kang and Kodos from ''The Simpsons ''Opening date: July 15, 2015 'Replaced: '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs. '''Operates from: '''May to September '''Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Krusty the Clown from''' The Simpsons. '''Opening date: '''June 25, 2011 '''Operates from: '''May to September '''Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth- '''An indoor maze that you go through his mouth. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Former Attractions '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs- '''A short-lived Dumbo-like ride featuring Maggie Simpson '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Maggie Simpson from ''The Simpsons Opening date: May 15, 2011 '''Closed: '''August 22, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl '''Restaurants Krusty Burger- '''A burger themed restaurant '''Opening date: '''May 21, 2011 Former '''Alaska Theme to a U.S. state of the same name. Theme: '''Alaska. '''Opening date: July 4, 1996. Closing date: '''November 12, 2009. '''Replaced by: '''Springfield '''Attractions Glacier Slide '- '''The Polar Express Experience '- A seasonal simulation ride based on the 2004 film of the same name it features some scenes from the film. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''The Polar Express. ''Opening date: '''December 2, 2007. '''Closing date: '''November 12, 2009. '''Replaced by: '''The Simpsons Ride TBA '''Hawaii A section themed around Hawaii. Theme: '''Hawaii. '''Opening date: July 4, 1996. Closing date: 'August 17, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Amity and Jurassic Park. '''Trivia: '''The land consists of Jurassic Park: The Ride and JAWS: The Ride before the land would later on to be rethemed into two themed lands based in ''Jurassic Park ''and ''Jaws '''Attractions Tropical Wave '- a wave pool water attraction. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Hula Club '- a hula dance performance. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Splash Tiki Zone - a child-friendly water play area. Map info: '''TBA. TBA Events '''Independence Day events * Rock of Liberty Concert '- TBA. * '''The Independence Day Parade '- TBA. * '''Grinchmas in Summer Universal Studios Philadelphia 10th Anniversary Celebration (2006-08) Sponsored by: 'Genreal Electric. * '''10th Anniversary Celebration Parade '- a 10th anniversary parade * TBA '''Universal Studios Philadelphia: 15 Years of Liberty (2011-13) *'15 Years of Liberty Parade' - a 15th anniversary parade *'Hollywood Lights' - a debut of nighttime parade *'Nicktoons' America Adventure' - A show similar to Disney's Dream Along with Mickey, but with Nicktoon characters celebrating the wonders of America. Universal Studios Philadelphia: The Pledge for 20 Years (2016-18) *A Street Party at California *A new America in the Sky show called "America/Hollywood in the Sky" *It was announced that Over the Hedge 4D is returning replacing Space Fantasy *The costumes for Liberty's Kids Live! was updated *A new Ice Age log fume ride is on it's way *Nicktoons' America Adventure is having it's final show in June 2nd, 2016 to make way for Nicktoons' America Friendship Party *'The Pledge for 20 Years Parade '- a 20th anniversary parade Holidays At Universal Studios *'Macy's Holiday Parade' *'Grinchmas' *'Eve' Halloween events Halloween Daytime Spooktakular ' Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 1. '''Sponsored by: '''Welch's *'Ghostbusters Dance Party *'Monster Mash' *'The Great Pumpkin' Patch - a pumpkin patch area filled with real-life pumpkins, fun and activities for children, an a live stage show inspired by a Peanuts ''TV special ''It's a Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Halloween Horror Nights Occurs at nighttime from September 25 to November 1. * The Purge: Election Year '''- a haunted attraction based on a 2016 horror film of the same name. * '''Zombie Zone - a maze game where visitors hold plastic guns to kill zombies who are acted by the staff of the park. Misc. Let's Get This Party Started! with the Cat in the Hat A temporary event which was meant to promote Universal Pictures/DreamWorks 2003 film The Cat in the Hat, occurred every weekends from August-November 2003. It consisted activities, meet-n-greets and entertainment for all the Cat in the Hat fans of various ages. *'Dance with Cat and the Things' *'The Cat in the Hat Comes Back - The Show' Traveled in the Year of 2015: A Back to the Future 30th Anniversary Celebration An event was celebrated the 30th anniversary of Universal's Back to the Future ''franchise. * '''Back to the Future - The 4D Experience.' The Furious 7 Fan Experience This event was held during the premiere of Furious 7 on early April to May 2015. The most important of this event is the opening of the newly-renovated Fast and Furious rollercoaster. Parades * The Independence Day Parade * America Hollywood Dreams Parade '''- '''Sponsored by: '''Chick-Fil-A Fireworks shows * '''America in the Sky Universal CityWalk Philadelphia A downtown district located next-door to Universal Studios Philadelphia theme park which consists dinning, shopping and entertainment. It was opened on July 7, 2014. Originally, the downtown complex was supposed to be called "Boardwalk of America District", or "BOAD" for short, which was an equivalent to CityWalk, but themed to Victorian era American village. It was announced in 1998 when it was planned to opened on May 21, 2002. So the construction of the district began on summer 1999, but due the September 11, 2001 attack event that happened, the Universal Studios Philadelphia theme park was temporary closed down for guests and as well as the opening date of BOAD was canceled. A year after the tragic event, Universal's Pennsylvanian theme park was re-opened on July 4, 2002, which been renamed from "Universal Studios America" to the current "Universal Studios Philadelphia", but the downtown BOAD was never completely built as it was been left abounded for seven years. On August 22, 2009, Universal announced that not only they'd give the resigns for the park's entrance plaza, along adding with the Universal logo glob, but as well as never-built abounded downtown BOAD would be re-built, renamed and re-themed to CityWalk, and its opening date was originally planned to be on 2013, but then pushed back to 2014. On summer day, June 21, 2014, the City Walk Philadelphia district was opened to the public. Shopping *Universal Studios Store *Peeps Store *M&M's World *Toys "R" Us Dinning *The Cowfish *Panda Express *NBC Sports Grill *Character Café *Starbucks *Jack in the Box *Vivo *Hot Dog Hall of Fame Entertainment and attractions *Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Studios **The Great American Chocolate Factory *Nickelodeon Studios *Blue Man Group *World of Nintendo *Turner World Incidents * On September 11, 1996, TBA * On March 15, 1997, TBA * On September 14, 1998, a 15-year-old teenage girl was been hospitalized due to her serious brain damage after riding Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage. * On August 12, 1999, a 2-year-old girl had accidentally fell down to the stage and then got burnt to death by a fire at the Backdraft attraction. * July 9, 2000, at the Gator Lagoon attraction, a male high school graduated senior wanted to sneak to the alligators' exhibit to wrestling one of the gators. As he did climb inside the exhibit, the parks' employees watched and yelled at the teenage boy to get out of the exhibit because the alligators would kill him, but the boy just ignore their warnings as he began to wrestle a gator, but in process, the gator ended up mauling the boy to death. * On May 11, 2001, a man was hospitalized due to his neck pain after riding Jurassic Park: The Ride. * On June 10, 2005, two teenage boys were fighting at the Old America Park Spot until the park's security guards breaking up the two and sent them in prison. * On May 2, 2007, in the The Liberty's Kids Live, an actress who played Sarah had accidentally fell down from the stage where she seriously got her back spine broke and then been toke to the hospital for back surgery. * On August 4, 2011, a cougar attacked an animal trainer in its exhibit by biting off his arm and then the animal trainer went to the hospital for operation. * On June 12, 2012, the Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth maze attraction burst to flames leaving 6 people trapped and killed inside the building while 30 of others escaped. Then after, the park was evacuated and the attraction was closed for three Days. * On June 3, 2014, a man, aged 48, suffered from heart-attack after riding a Eagle Flight rollercoaster and then been taken to the hospital for operation. * On April 22, 2015, an 11-year-old boy had fell off overboard from the boat and sadly drowned while riding JAWS. * On October 15, 2015, the park employee who dressed and played Hammy (Over the Hedge) for the America Hollywood Dreams Parade fell off from the Over the Hedge-themed float and got killed by The Simpsons-themed float. * On June 1, 2016, TBA * TBA See also Universal Studios Philadelphia commercial transcriptCategory:Article under construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:America-themed park Category:Pennsylvania Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Animal parks Category:Animal theme parks Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline